deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dante VS Bayonetta
Dante VS Bayonetta is the upcoming 58th episode of Death Battle and the Season 3 Premiere, featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry series and Bayonetta from the eponymous video game series. Dante will be voiced by Stephen Fu and Bayonetta will be voiced by Marissa Lenti. Description Screwattack - Death Battle is back with a match made in heaven! From Devil May Cry and the Umbra Witches, who will come out on top? '' Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: For some action heroes, it's not enough to just save the world. '''Boomstick: They've gotta look good doing it!' Wiz: Dante, the devil hunter. Boomstick: And Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dante (*Cues: Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry 3*) Wiz: Take a walk down Slum Avenue and you'll find all sorts of hangouts for the scum of the underworld. The Bullseye Bar, a random strip club, and even a run-down service shop called "Devil May Cry." Boomstick: But the services they're selling aren't like washing your car or fixin' your plumbing. Oh no! Long as you got the cash, this shop specializes in delivering demonic beatdowns. Who's crazy enough to try and make a living this way you ask? His name is Dante. (*Cues: Lock & Load - Devil May Cry*) Wiz: From the very beginning, Dante's life was always unusual. Born from the unholy union of a human mother and demon father, Dante and his twin brother Vergil had their first supernatural encounter at the young age of eight. Boomstick: Yeah, see, his demon dad was a badass who singlehandedly conquered the underworld and imprisoned its demon emperor, Mundus. But after Dad died, Mundus' minions felt brave enough to take some revenge, by slaughtering his family, leaving Dante an orphan. Bummer. Hate it when that happens. ' Wiz: With his mother gone and his brother assumed dead, Dante was left with only one option: Become the ultimate demon hunter, and perpetuate the cycle of vengeance. ''Dante: This party's getting crazy! Let's rock! Dante struggles to turn on his boombox until he karate chops it. (*Cues: Theme of Dante - Marvel vs Capcom 3*) Wiz: Despite the dangerous nature of his occupation, Dante always maintains a carefree spirit when dispatching devils of the underworld. '''Boomstick: It's part of his charm. Hell, when you've got abilities like Dante's, why not be a little cocky? He's faster than the mortal eye can see, strong enough to grapple with the underworld's toughest demons, and straight up man enough to shake off being stabbed through the chest like every god damn day! Wiz: That's thanks to his regenerative ability. In fact, all of that is made possible due to his demonic heritage, and made even more deadly by his plethora of weapons, his favorites being his dual pistols and enormous sword. Boomstick: Like any proud weapon owner, he gives his tools of destruction pet names. His guns, Ebony and Ivory, specialize in long range shots and rapid fire barrages respectively. These hand canons are so powerful they can each obliterate demons in a single shot. ' (*Cues: Taste the Blood - Devil May Cry 3*) Dante shoots down a demon's head without looking. ''Dante: I think that look suits you better. '''Boomstick: Rebellion is a large, magical sword given to him by his pops, which can cut any demon down to size in the blink of an eye. He's also got his brother's sword, Yamato, which can cut through dimensions! Wiz: Throughout his adventures, Dante also collected a wide assortment of additional weaponry called Devil Arms, physical manifestations of powerful demons he has defeated. Boomstick: Remember Mega Man? It's that, but on steroids. ''' Bayonetta (*Cues: Advent of the Angels I - Bayonetta*) Wiz: From the angels of Paradiso, to the demons of Inferno, there is a name feared by both the light and the dark, and her name, is Bayonetta. (*Cues: Tokyo Game Show - Bayonetta*) '''Boomstick: To any normal guy walking down the street, she may look like your average 7 ft tall gargantuan amazon woman with good fashion sense, but Bayonetta is actually one of the last, Umbra Witches, a clan of mystics allied with demon kind. Wiz: Named Cereza upon birth, she spent her early life growing up in outcast due to her parents being from rival clans, her father a Lumen Sage, and her Mother an Umbra Witch. Boomstick: See the Sages and Witches had one rule to follow: don't make babies with the opposite clan because according to prophecy, it would bring on the destruction of the universe. So naturally it was only a matter of time before someone couldn't keep it in their pants. Sigh pulling out works every time, but the last time. Wiz: You would know. With the pact now broken, war ensued between the two factions, and in the end, only two witches survived; Cereza,and her rival slash future friend Jeanne. Hoping to prevent the apocalypse, Jeanne used a special dagger to seal away Cereza's memory's and put her into a 500 year long coma. Boomstick: When Cereza woke up from her epic power nap, she took on her new name: Bayonetta and set out to find her lost memories. Luckily for her, she had just the right weapon for the job: her hair! (* Cues: Love is Blue Equipped - Bayonetta 2*) Wiz: As an umbra witch not only does her hair serve as her clothing- Boomstick: Which I'm having a ''really ''hard time deciding whether that's hot, or disgusting. Wiz: She can also use it to summon the Madama Butterfly to aid her in battle. This technique; the Wicked Weaves, creates portals for the giant demon to deliver devastating punches and kicks. Boomstick: Bayonetta can also walk on walls and ceilings with witch walk and even turn into animals to fly, run super fast, and dodge attacks. Wiz: But her most useful technique is Witch Time. By slowing down time itself, Bayonetta can dodge practically anything while unleashing a barrage of attacks. (*Cues: One of A Kind - Bayonetta*) Boomstick: Bayonetta is basically a tall, sexy armory. She wields gauntlets called Durga which attacks with fire and electricity, a huge scythe that robs the souls of its victims, and a freaking lightsaber called Pillow Talk. She has a bow that fires poison arrows, a chainsaw made of dragon scales, a massive hammer that can cause earthquakes with every strike, and even ice skates which attack with ice. Obviously. Wiz: But her most beloved weapon are her four pistol set called Love Is Blue. Rather swap between them like a normal person, she somehow manages to wield all of them at once by not only using her hands, but also her feet. 'Boomstick: How does that work? Does she have like, some kinda weird thumbs on her ankles or something? That would detract from the hotness factor just a bit-OH MY GOD! She's covered in hair, and uses her feet like hands, SHE'S A MONKEY! MONKEY WITCH!! ' Bayonetta: This is awkward... Death Battle Results Trivia * Bayonetta's announcement as a combatant coincided with her announcement for her appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS as a DLC character. * This is the sixth Death Battle that features a female combatant fighting against male combatant. The last five were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash and Gaara VS Toph. ** Samus VS Boba Fett Remastered doesn't count as that was a remastered version of the first episode. ** This is the first episode since Yoshi VS Riptor to have the female combatant lose against the male combatant. * This is the second Death Battle to pit a Sega character and a Capcom character against each other, the first is Eggman VS Wily. * Bayonetta's 3D model comes from Bayonetta 2, while Dante's comes from Devil May Cry 4. * On the same day Dante was announced as Bayonetta's opponent. Hideki Kamiya, creator of both Devil May Cry and Bayonetta took notice of it and tweeted a post on his Twitter account approving of the fight. * This is the first Season premiere with 3D animation. * Although Marissa Lenti has voiced other characters in past Death Battles, this is her first Death Battle in which she voices one of the combatants. * The episode coincided with the first episode of DBX, Trish VS Jeanne. The sidekicks of the heroes briefly joined in only to continue the fight elsewhere, which was finished in DBX. Category:Death battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Season Premiere Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles